The Internet Is Really Really Great
by Merlin Missy
Summary: Surf's up!


The Internet Is Really Really Great  
a Justice League story  
by Merlin Missy  
Copyright 2005  
PG-13 

Disclaimer: DC and Warner Bros own the characters, and they'd probably kill me for this one.

Summary: Surf's up!

Author's Notes: No, I don't know where this came from. No, it's not betaed. No, I'm not ashamed of either fact.

* * *

Wally was still getting used to the new embassies on Earth. Everything was different from the old Watchtower. _Towers._ Funny, realizing this was their third attempt at the whole Watchtower thing. Not to mention their fourth, fifth, sixth ... The layouts were different in each one, and he liked spending his downtime, like now, speeding around the new buildings, poking into the open rooms and seeing what was what. 

They were still working on getting the civilian staff vetted for the new towers: new locations meant new faces wearing the snazzy purple uniforms. All the hero-types were working extra shifts to cover the slack while J'onn spent a lot of time making calls and meeting people and generally putting the fear of Batman into them. Weirdly, the criminal element had been quiet for the last few days, so while they had a lot of heroes on duty, what they really had were a lot of _bored_ heroes on duty.

The double shifts were not big, busy _or_ boring. They'd done them all the time on the first Watchtower. Get a couple three people together in the Control Room, break out a deck of cards, watch the stars go by all day. He'd loved it.

Wally liked the new towers. He liked the new people, costumed and purple-uniformed alike. There were still card games to be had now, and Brawlin' Bots, and a full cafeteria, and more tv than even he could watch. But sometimes he missed the intimacy, which was totally a bad word to use, because that got him thinking about all the times he'd kind of hit on Diana and Shayera, and as it'd turned out, he'd just been damned lucky not to wake up one morning with a ring construct or a batarang shoved right up his ...

"Found another one," said Shayera from somewhere out of sight.

"Let's take a look." Vixen's voice came from the Rec Room. Wally obligingly sped in to see what was up. Shayera sat at one of the computer terminals they used for checking email; Vixen, Diana, Supergirl, Fire and Ice arranged themselves for a look over her shoulder as she typed. The monitor faced away from him.

_Girls. Lots of girls. Most of them dating or related to my friends. Must be on good behavior._

"Hey, ladies. What's up?"

Supergirl immediately blushed. She was kinda cute when she blushed.

"That makes seventeen," Diana said. She pointed to the screen. "Try this one."

Shayera clicked the mouse. "Nope."

Vixen said, "Back to the search engine."

"Not yet," Shayera said, and clicked again. "Eighteen."

Wally zipped around to have a look. _Ohmygod._ Then he zipped back around, knowing his face was already as bright red as his suit. "Sorry, I'll just be going." _I thought Diana might've been into that, but I didn't think the rest of them ... _

It had been a gorgeous picture of Black Canary. Buck naked.

Shayera rolled her eyes. Vixen said, "It's a fake."

"I knew that," he lied. "And what you ladies want to do on your own time..."

"It's research," said Fire.

Vixen said, "I've got someone who looks up the frankensteins for me and a lawyer who likes threatening internet service providers. But sometimes it's fun to do it myself."

Wally was confused, not for the first time. "You're looking up pictures of Frankenstein?"

"Our heads, other bodies," explained Supergirl. She was still red.

Diana looked at the screen. "That's an old site. I remember it from last week."

"Got it," Shayera said. She told Wally, "We have a running bet on who has the most new pictures up each week."

Ice looked at Fire. "That _aren't_ posted by us on our own immoral websites." Fire shrugged and Wally chose not to share the fact that he had the page bookmarked at home.

"Seriously?" he asked instead.

"It's fun," said Supergirl. "You know, see what people are saying. And it's a kind of popularity contest."

So the girls were looking at porn. And they didn't mind the looking at the porn. This was useful information for later. "Who's winning?"

"Mari," said Shayera. "But she always wins since she's got the most pictures available for altering anyway."

"Not my fault," said Vixen.

"Black Canary's going to take second this week," said Diana. "That makes nineteen new sites for her."

"I'll email her," said Shayera.

_Cool,_ Wally thought. "So what's the winner get? Or second place, anyway."

There was silence, except for the sound of Shayera's typing.

"Don't worry about it," said Diana.

Ice cleared her throat. "Winner gets to track down the home addresses of the guys making the pictures and persuade them to stop."

Wally didn't need a vivid imagination. He'd worked with these women long enough and his memory was just fine. He pictured what Canary was about to do to the nineteen guys whose websites Shayera had just passed along.

"I'm going to get a snack. Anyone hungry? No? Okay, well, I'll see you around, then. Bye!"

_Note to self: delete everything on home computer the second you get home. Then burn computer._

* * *

"Is he gone?" Shayera asked. 

Kara said, "Looks like it. I don't think he's coming back soon, either." Fire laughed, but Ice wore the same slightly worried expression Kara did.

"Good," said Diana. "Did you close the window or just shrink it?"

Shayera clicked on the tab and expanded the window. "I figured he wouldn't stay long."

Mari teased her, "You found that picture of Dinah awfully fast."

"I was checking to see if it had come down yet." Shayera had in fact emailed her for that very reason.

"Where were we?" Fire asked.

Shayera clicked on the familiar symbol. "Guess." The gallery of thumbnails began to load.

Kara begged, "Can we skip this one? Please?"

Fire said, "Just shut your eyes, kid."

Kara gave a little grunt of displeasure as Shayera clicked on the first picture. Clark's head, attached to a body that was clearly not his, beamed a cheerful smile back at her. At some point, she thought, they really should tell the men about the gay porn sites and let them sort it out.

_Maybe next week._

* * *

The End

* * *


End file.
